Wish
by hiirei
Summary: Memohon pada bintang jatuh juga percuma. [OsoKara] #SempaksSwapIdea (Izumi Tetsuya)


Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _Osokara / osomatsu x karamatsu. Boys-love. Incest. Fast-paced._

Untuk **#SempakSwapIdea** yang diselenggarakan oleh **Remah-Remah Rengginang**

Ide: _**Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu**_ diusung oleh **Izumi Tetsuya**

.

.

.

.

1.

Karamatsu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, tersenyum seperti biasa sembari memakai kacamata hitam barunya. (Yang lama sudah dihancurkan oleh salah satu kucing Ichimatsu.)

Dengan benda itu, setidaknya ia dapat memandangi Osomatsu dari cerminnya tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

.

2.

Osomatsu sering mendapat mimpi buruk.

Dia tahu, karena dia juga akan terbangun mendengar jerit tertahan sang kakak. Mendengar suara Choromatsu yang berusaha menenangkan Osomatsu. Mendengar suara pintu digeser dan berkurangnya satu orang di _futon_ hingga pagi datang.

.

.

3.

Karamatsu berusaha untuk menemaninya; hapal kebiasaan si kakak tertuanya yang merokok di ruang utama dengan jendela terbuka. Terkadang sekalian membawa dua kaleng bir, untuk Osomatsu tentunya. Dia hanya akan mendengar celotehan si kakak yang mabuk, bercerita tentang keluhannya atas mimpi buruk tentang trauma dari masa lalu.

Dia juga yang akan menemani si kakak yang muntah beberapa jam kemudian, karena terkadang bir yang dibawanya akan menambah menjadi enam atau tujuh kaleng. Tangannya akan mengusap pundak Osomatsu, kemudian menuntunnya kembali untuk tidur di kamar mereka.

.

.

4.

Ketika mereka masih berumur tujuh, Osomatsu pernah memberitahunya tentang suatu hal.

"Karamatsu, ada bintang jatuh!" ucap si anak tertua dengan senyuman khasnya, menarik lengan piyama adiknya untuk mengikutinya ke jendela yang terbuka.

"Apa permohonanmu? Nanti bintang itu akan mengabulkan, lho," ujarnya lagi, dengan nada yang seakan mengatakan hanya dia yang tahu hal itu. Si adik memiringkan kepala, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Namun akhirnya tetap mengikuti gerakan si kakak yang kini memejamkan mata dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan untuk berdoa.

"Aku harap (...)"

.

.

5.

Pernah Karamatsu mengeluh, bertanya apa yang salah dalam sikapnya hingga orang-orang berkata dirinya itu menyakitkan. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh mereka sama sekali. Apakah ini disebabkan oleh kaus bergambarkan wajahnya? Atau sempaknya yang berwarna biru _bling-bling_?

Waktu itu, Osomatsu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu berubah. Dia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya, menjadi Karamatsu yang menyakitkan. Orang lain yang justru seharusnya mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap si anak kedua.

(Osomatsu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana ia merasa bagai terbang ke awan, jantungnya berdegup seperti sehabis berlari, dan ia tidak dapat menahan senyum di bibirnya.)

.

.

6.

Tanggal dua puluh tiga April.

Hari pembebasan Tougou dari sel tahanannya.

.

.

7.

Telepon rumah berdering untuk ketiga kalinya siang ini. Dua panggilan pertama diabaikan karena tidak ada yang memiliki niatan untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

Osomatsu mendengus, akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon setelah kalah adu tatap dengan Ichimatsu. Adiknya yang satu itu memiliki aura kelam yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri, lagipula tak ada salahnya jika hari ini dia menjadi kakak yang baik dengan mengalah dari kelima adiknya, bukan?

Tangannya menggenggam gagang telepon, dengan cepat menaruhnya di telinga, "Halo?"

.

.

8.

Malam itu, ketika hanya ada Karamatsu dan Osomatsu di ruang utama, ada sebuah bintang jatuh. Terlihat jelas karena mereka menatap ke luar jendela, melihat langit dini hari.

"Osomatsu," ujar si Matsuno biru dengan senyum di wajahnya seraya ia menoleh pada sang kakak, "tidakkah kau mengucapkan permohonan? Ada bintang jatuh."

Si kakak tampak melebarkan kedua matanya, kedua alis bergerak naik ke atas setelah mendengar perkataan Karamatsu. Matanya kembali melihat langit, bintang jatuh itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat.

Dengan dengusan, si kakak membuka mulut, "Itu hanya untuk anak-anak, Karamatsu. Bintang tidak mengabulkan permohonan."

.

.

9.

Terkadang Karamatsu bersyukur ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri. (Betapa berdosanya ia, bersyukur atas hal tabu seperti ini. Benar-benar seorang _guilty guy_.) Karena dengan begini, dia tidak merasakan hal-hal menyedihkan yang ada di novel-novel romansa.

Pertama, dia dapat melihat orang yang dicintainya setiap hari. Tidak seperti tokoh utama yang umumnya terpisahkan dari sang kekasih dan tidak dapat bertemu kembali.

Kedua, dia juga tidak perlu takut dengan tidak dicintai kembali oleh orang yang ia cinta. Tidak mungkinkan Osomatsu tidak menyayanginya? (Walau dalam konteks yang berbeda.)

.

.

10.

(Dengan begitu, ia pikir dirinya dan Osomatsu dapat selalu bersama. Tidak seperti kisah drama yang membuat si tokoh utama harus kehilangan orang yang dicinta.)

.

.

11.

Pernah sekali, ketika ia sedang bersama kelima saudaranya di ruang utama, masing-masing melakukan kegiatan tersendiri, mulutnya mengatakan hal di luar kehendaknya. _Keceplosan_ , istilahnya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya," ucapnya. Tidak terlalu pelan, tidak juga terlalu keras, namun dapat didengar jelas oleh kelima saudaranya.

Seperti biasa, adik-adiknya itu mengabaikan perkataannya. Hanya menanggap ucapan tadi hanya salah satu kebiasaan menyakitkan seorang Karamatsu Matsuno. Tapi ketika ia melirik sang kakak, yang duduk di sebelahnya justru mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Karamatsu, membisikkan sebuah kata-kata.

"(...)"

.

.

12.

"Osomatsu- _kun_?"

Suara berat lelaki tua itu membuatnya meneguk ludah. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan basah oleh keringat. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia memasang senyum khas Osomatsu Matsuno dan menatap sosok di hadapannya tersebut.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tougou- _san_ ," balasnya singkat, menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak berbalik dan lari ketika lelaki yang dipanggil Tougou itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Sebuah seringai muncul di paras Tougou, membuatnya yakin atas keputusan yang sudah ia buat.

.

.

13.

Jaket merah menghilang dari lemarinya. Dan Osomatsu tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa yang mengambilnya. Hanya ada satu adik yang sangat bodoh hingga berani menjadi dirinya dan pergi menemui lelaki tua itu sebagai pengganti dirinya.

Hanya Karamatsu Matsuno yang cukup bodoh berpikir dirinya dapat menggantikan Osomatsu, merelakan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Tougou entah ke mana.

.

.

.

END

A/N: Akhirnya kelar jugaaa! Masih ada tambahan cerita di bawah a/n ini (yang aslinya gak ada dan ditambahin biar makin panjang wordsnya huahuahua). Dan, uh, ini kayaknya rada melenceng dari idenya/? Maaf kalau rada gak jelas, btw Tougou itu yang dari manga itu lho-si om maling.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk Repan akan ide angst-nya \o/ walau gak yakin ini kesampean jadi angst wwwwww

.

.

.

4,5.

"Osomatsu,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap dengan satu alis terangkat, "Apa?"

"Aku ... aku ingin selalu berada bersamamu," ucap Karamatsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "itu harapanku semalam."

"..."

Mendengar tidak ada respon dari sang kakak, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Osomatsu. Pelan, perlahan, ia menolehkan wajahnya—

"Aduh!" serunya ketika tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pukulan di kepala. Tidak terlalu sakit, namun cukup membuat bagian yang dipukul berdenyut.

"Kalau kau mengucapkan permohonannya pada orang lain, nanti tidak akan terkabul, bodoh."

.

.

11,5.

Osomatsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang adik, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Selamanya itu mustahil. Mau tidak mau, kita akan berpisah."

.

.

0.

Karamatsu Matsuno tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri, Osomatsu Matsuno. Cinta yang salah, cinta yang tabu, cinta yang menyakitkan. Ia tidak mau jauh-jauh berpikir apakah cintanya terbalas, _toh_ kalau keduanya saling mencintai tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan juga. Tidak bisa menikah atau menjadi pasangan.

Jadi Karamatsu pikir, dengan berada bersamanya saja cukup. Bahkan lebih dari cukup. Keinginannya hanya satu, berada di sisi Osomatsu dan bersama dengan kakaknya hingga mati.

Tapi ternyata, satu keinginannya pun tidak bisa terkabulkan. Sudah memohon pada bintang, namun keduanya harus berpisah juga. (Apa ini karena ia memberitahu permintaannya pada orang lain hingga tidak dikabulkan?)

.

Mereka kembar, walau sekarang sudah memiliki beberapa perbedaan fisik pun, Tougou yang sempat mengendap lima belas tahun di penjara tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka.

Karamatsu tidak sanggup memikirkan kakaknya harus kembali bertemu lelaki tua itu, kembali dengan hal yang memberi sang kakak mimpi buruk hampir setiap malam, kembali ketakutan akan kehilangan hidupnya.

Tidak, kakaknya dulu sempat menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka. Jadi sekarang, sebagai gantinya, dia yang akan menjadi pahlawan untuk sang kakak.

Jaket merah itu diambilnya.


End file.
